


The Misadventure of the Avengers (Spades Side Story, 100 Fanfiction Prompt)

by KarrineGenesis (orphan_account)



Series: Spades Chronicles [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stark Tower gets destroyed, a now 8 year old Meg must go through the ups and downs of life as the Avengers move into her mansion.</p><p>For the 100 Fanfiction Prompt.</p><p>A side story to the Spades Chronicles. Will have Deadpool. Stanner, LokiPool, Clint/OC. Warning: Death, non-con, abuse, sadness, randomness, cursing, fluff, crack humor, and cutting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5. Seeking Solace---

**Author's Note:**

> And now for… The Misadventures of the Avengers! (A Side Story for the Spades Chronicles).  
> Pairings: Clint/Meg (OC), Tony/Bruce, Loki/Wade (Deadpool), and any I think of later.  
> Please favorite, follow, and review. Also, a lot of fandoms here, Meg is a hybrid. She is part Time Lord, so regenerates and has 2 hearts, part Irken, so she as the tongue and no pupils, but she does have the whites. Part mutant, and part Æsir. You should probably read The Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger first, but you don’t have to. This is for the 100 theme challenge.  
> A little background: Meg lost her powers when she absorbed the Oryx, sort of like the Tesseract, and destroyed the Tesseract by grabbing it and forcing it to die with her own Oryx powers. She was turned into an 8 year old girl with black angel wings, and now had the power to change her energy into weapons, make people think the way she wants them to think, and to change her dimensional frequency, meaning she could change into dark matter, shadows, light, and any other energy. She lost her powers that she had accumulated by taking over other people’s bodies and then being able to use them in her own body. Music gives her strength, and if she doesn’t listen to music, her body will die, rendering her regenerative powers useless. Also, Meg was from our world before she went into their world, meaning she watched the movies, read the comics, and watched the animated Disney XD show.

Meg brushed through her short and shaggy dark blue hair, surveying her surroundings with her orange, pupiless eyes.  
The little girl shifted on the couch, watching the time tick by.  
“4:30.” She said once the clock changed, and sighed, bored.  
Usually her days were fun filled with the Avengers living in her mansion, but she quickly realized that she woke up before even Captain America.  
The scream behind her made her jump, looking back quickly.  
Tony stood hunched near the wall, one hand on the wall and the other over his heart.  
“You scared me so much, it’s not even funny.” Tony said, still heaving.  
She cocked an eyebrow at the genius billionaire.   
“Cause I was sitting on my couch?” She annunciated the ‘my’ in her sentence and Tony gave her a glare.  
“Why were you just sitting here in the dark, then?” Tony looked at the clock and his eyes widened. “At 4 in the morning!”  
“4:34.” She corrected flatly.  
“Do you not sleep or something?”  
Meg looked away and leaned back to lay on her couch, wings curling up to fit.  
“Not really.” Meg shrugged.  
Tony gave a sigh before moving over to stand over her.  
He hesitated a moment, before picking up the now 8 year old in his arms and carrying her to his room, forgetting his resolve to get a drink momentarily.  
Bruce lay sleeping in the bed they shared, and Tony set her next to him before laying on her other side.  
“Seriously, Tony?” Meg asked, slurring slightly out of sleep.  
“Nightmares, right?”  
Meg froze, looking up at Tony with wide childish eyes.  
“How did you…?”   
“If you’re with me and Bruce, you won’t be so scared. We’ll keep you safe.”   
Meg smiled softly and snuggled into Tony.  
Bruce looked up sleepily, getting a face full of soft black feathers.  
He immediatly recognized them as Meg and looked over her wing to see her clutching onto Tony, asleep.  
Tony looked up at him and smiled softly.  
“Was she awake and you decided to bring her to our bed so she could sleep?” Bruce asked, and Tony gave a nod.  
“Do you think she’ll be alright? These nightmares are now taking away from her sleep.”  
“She seems to sleep better when she’s with people. Maybe the whole team will take turns.” Tony suggested, and Bruce hesitated before nodding.  
“Do you think everyone will agree, though?” Bruce asked worriedly.  
Tony shrugged. “She is allowing us to live in the mansion- it’s the least we can do to get her some sleep.”  
Meg nestled into Tony further, snoring softly.  
“Yeah.” Bruce said, playing with her hair softly.


	2. 91. Drowning---

Meg reached down into the fountain with childish eyes, fingers dancing across the water.  
Clint watched her silently, sitting next to the girl.  
Meg leaned forward, and Clint narrowed his eyes slightly.  
This didn’t seem safe at all, seeing as the ‘fountain’ was 8 feet deep, Meg was a 4’6 8 year old girl, and she was leaning precariously on the edge of the stone.  
“Meg, you should get off of there.” Clint said suddenly, standing.  
“It’s ok, Clint. I think I can- whoa!” Meg slipped forward, and before Clint could catch her, she plunged into the cold water, easily falling to the bottom.  
Panic gripped her as she couldn’t breathe, and she tried swimming up.  
Her foot caught on something, and she panicked even more.  
Someone burst through the skin of the water and tugged her foot free before swimming her up to the top and setting her onto the ground beside the ‘fountain’.  
“I told you it was dangerous. Please listen to me next time.” The man who had saved her, now established as Clint, pleaded, and Meg looked up at him shakily.  
“O-of c-cou-course C-Cl-Clint…” She shivered, and Clint picked her up.  
“Let’s get you inside where it’s warm.” Clint said softly, kissing her forehead before heading inside.  
Meg nodded into the crook of Clint’s neck.  
“Thank you.” She whispered.  
“You’re welcome.” Clint smiled lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of them are going to be really short and completely out of order.


	3. 75. Mirror---

Meg awoke slowly next to Natasha, detangling herself from Nat’s arms.  
She jumped off the bed, but before she could leave the room she caught a glimpse of herself in Natasha’s mirror and stopped.  
She turned slowly to the reflective glass and tugged silently on her dark blue hair, missing the long length and the deep brown color, which she never thought she would miss.  
Her eyes shone like reflective bike safety lights, and to her displeasure, betrayed her brokenness in front of her.  
Her black angel wings drooped showing her sadness, and she looked at her clothes.  
A dark blue and light blue striped camisole and black short shorts.   
She didn’t recognize the little girl in front of her.  
She didn’t think she ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little depressing. Also short. But there’s more!


	4. 65. Horror---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write them playing Slenderman and it is a horror game, so…

Meg sat in front of the laptop, surrounded by Bruce, Steve, Tony, Clint, and Thor.  
“You gotta find the pages!” Steve yelled, and Meg made her character run, seeing the 5th page in the distance.  
“You gotta find the fucking pages!” Tony shrieked, voice cracking.  
“Why is it so scary?” Thor moaned.  
“I told you this laptop sucks.” Bruce murmured.  
“What twisted soul made this game?” Clint asked.  
Meg kept going towards where she had thought she saw the 5th page.  
“Shit gets really intense after the 4th page.”  
Suddenly her eyes widened and the group squeezed together.  
“There’s no page. There’s no page!” She squealed.  
Suddenly a certain faceless monster with tentacles appeared next to them.  
“Surprise, mother fuckers.”  
Everyone started screaming as Meg latched onto Clint, Tony latched onto Bruce, and Steve and Thor screamed by themselves.  
Suddenly laughter started, and Slenderman turned into a laughing Loki, Wade coming up behind him, laughing as well.  
“You should have seen your faces!” Loki barely choked out, and Meg glared.  
“I know you both are mischievous, but could you quit it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got that from a video by Mijukitty. Go watch her videos on YouTube, they’re awesome!


	5. 43. Dying---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for regeneration! All the other’s will be her regeneration. 
> 
> If you have not seen Doctor Who, this means that before she dies she will reset and change how she looks, reviving herself.

Meg suited up in her stretchy long sleeved black shirt with purple markings, stretchy black pants with purple markings, pulling on her deep purple gloves and boots with black markings on them.  
“You ready?” Natasha asked, sitting beside her.  
Meg hesitated before giving a nod.  
It really wasn’t anything truly big, Justin Hammer made a few more Adaptoids and now they were destroying a few warehouses in the outskirts of town.  
But Meg hadn’t been feeling well, and she hadn’t been eating very well either.  
Everyone had noticed, to, and it was bothering them.  
No one said anything, but it was bothering them.  
When the jet landed, Tony in is Iron Man armor stepped to the opening.  
“Alright, there’s 3 Adaptoids. Cap, Thor, take the one in the factory to the far right. Hulk, you’re with me. Natasha, go with Meg to the factory on the left. Clint, find Justin Hammer.”  
The group nodded and dispersed.  
“Of course he’d elect to go with Hulk, seeing as he’s dating Bruce.” Natasha said to her, and Meg giggled.  
Getting to the factory, Meg changed her dimensional frequency and turned to a shadow.  
“Distract the Adaptoid for me.” Meg told Nat, and she gave a quick nod before going to attack the robot.  
Meg slowly slunk towards the Adaptoid and leaned back, before turning back to her solid form and using energy to make a weapon that almost looked like a protractor, the round part held in her palm around her fingers and the straight part sharp and 3 inches long.  
She had her left arm out, hand devoid of a weapon, and her right arm in, hand holding the weapon, poised to strike.  
She was leaned to the right, right leg bent and left leg straight, before she lunged, right arm and leg stretching out.  
Her weapon plunged into the Adaptoid, cutting through its stomach before Natasha shot it over and over with her guns before it fell to the ground, sparking.  
“That was easy.” Meg chirped.  
“Too easy.” Natasha said warily, before beckoning her.  
“Come on, let’s go.”  
The 2 met up with the team in front of the jet.  
“That was too easy.” Tony murmured.  
“My sentiments exactly.” Natasha grumbled.  
“Maybe there’s something we’re missing.” Steve thought out loud.  
Clint dropped in front of the team, eyes wide.  
“I know what Hammer wanted to do! He was trying to lure us here, he’s trying to still get into the Cabal!”  
“Why did we win so easily?” Steve asked.  
“Because they were playing possum so he could kill-!”  
Before he could finish, Meg felt her Oryx Sense tingling, and she turned just in time for Justin Hammer’s henchman to slam his gun into her stomach.  
She flew up into the sky, whole body bending towards the weight of the gun, before he shot, straightening her out and sending her slamming into the ground.  
“MEG!” She heard people scream, before she sat up, groaning in pain, and she started seeing gold.  
“Stand back!” She cried, before screaming in pain as she regenerated.  
When she stopped, she stood there shaking.  
She now had long black hair with dark blue streaks and purple eyes, the pupils coming back. Orange flecks were splattered in her irises.  
She was still an 8 year old, though, but one of her wings was now white.  
“I regenerated!” She suddenly cried in excitement, then stumbled.  
“Oops, I forgot that there’s going to be a lot of fainting!” She fell back, and Steve quickly rushed to catch her.


	6. 1. Introduction---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Now… Introductions. XD!

Meg sat at the table, cheerfully eating her ice cream.  
“So you have the power to… when you die, you… when you’re about to die you… what?” Bruce tried, and failed, to understand what had happened.  
“I regenerated. I change my appearance, reset my body. Keeps me from dying.” She answered.  
“It also changes my personality, a little bit.” She finally admitted.  
“So you’re a Time Lord?” Tony asked.   
“Part Time Lord.” Meg answered.  
“My name is Meg Spades. I… I never told you why I chose Tony, Bruce. I never told you how I came to be more than 1 species. I never told you my past.” Meg twirled her spoon for a moment, going silent.  
“Will you tell us now?” Clint asked, and Meg grimaced, before nodding.  
“I used to live in an alternate dimension, where you all and everyone else in this world are comic book, movie, and cartoon characters. I know what will happen, for the most part, and your pasts, for the most part. I died by tripping over a cliff, and chose my new species, looks, height, weight, species, and what world I’d live in. I chose Marvel, who created you guys, and I’ve been living here since.”  
“So what is your past, then?” Steve asked, and Meg looked away.  
“Maybe I’ll tell you some other time. I’m beat.” She answered, getting up and leaving without finishing her ice cream.


	7. 17. Blood---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now… Blood! I love that song, by MCR. Or by ITM. Who cares, both are awesome!

Meg sat in the bathroom on the counter, knife poised at her wrist. Before she had time to think, the knife slid through her skin and she dropped the sharp steel with a clang, giving an almost silent mewl of pain.  
Someone heard it because the next thing she knew the door was busted and she was being carried by a storm.  
A storm?  
She looked up to the face of the God of Thunder, who looked stoic and barely containing anger.  
“Thor?” Meg asked weakly.  
Thor looked down at her silently, then sighed through his nose.  
“Daughter of Cards, why do you hurt yourself?” He asked her quietly, and Meg looked down to her arm. It was bleeding heavily, and Meg realized she either cut a vein or an artery.  
The flood of rubies dripping from the wound mesmerized her, and she answered in a slow and quiet voice, “I don’t know. I think it’s because I do not believe I deserve life.” Meg watched as her blood seeped into her’s and Thor’s clothing.  
“But you do.”  
Thor sat her on the medical bed and Bruce walked in, gasping in shock at the sight of Meg.  
She looked up tiredly and pale, and Bruce hurriedly ran to staunch the bleeding.  
“What happened?”  
Before Thor could tell him, Meg glanced at him pleadingly, and Bruce noticed, but didn’t say anything.  
Thor sighed. “She accidently cut herself while she was throwing knives.”  
Meg nearly sighed in relief, but she held it in.  
Bruce looked skeptical at this, and though he didn’t believe this one bit, he gave a nod and turned.  
‘Thank you.’ Meg mouthed to Thor, and Thor looked away before storming out the room.  
Meg looked down to the floor, then to her shirt which was now stained red.  
She had to be more careful next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing. De… press…. Ing…. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, read Book 1, read book 2 when it comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they’ll probably be short and way out of order, but I wanted to try to do the 100 fan fiction prompt.


End file.
